


Jumped Up Little Shit

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Skyfall, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having survived Silva’s attack on Skyfall, M and Bond make plans for their future… beginning where their future almost ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> For Wolfs... for her birthday.

Olivia looked up at the soft knock on her open office door, and smiled.

“Are you ready?”

She turned back to the man sitting on the other side of her desk. “Is there anything else, Bill?” she asked her Chief of Staff.

“No, ma’am. We’re finished,” Tanner replied, and gestured to the red folder on the desk. “That was the last report.”

Olivia acknowledged Tanner’s response with a smile, and slight nod. She retrieved her purse from her bottom desk drawer, pushed back her chair, stood, then looked back at James. “I’m ready.”

James grinned as he stepped further into the office, and crossed the room to join Olivia and Bill at her desk.

“So, where are you two headed?” Tanner asked, as he got to his feet.

“Skyfall,” James answered.

Tanner’s brow furrowed. “Skyfall? Given what happened there, I would think that’s the last place you would want to spend any time.”

“I felt that way at first as well,” Olivia told him.

“What changed?”

Olivia stepped around her desk to stand next to James, and laced her fingers with his. “We decided to make it ours,” she said simply.

Bill smiled.

He liked seeing M and Bond together; they made a very handsome couple. And he liked that he was one of the very few people they trusted with the knowledge that they _were_ a couple.

He remembered how delighted, extremely happy, and not to mention completely surprised he’d been, when he’d learned of the change in their relationship, as he’d long suspected there was more between them than either let on.

His smile became a fond one as the memory of that day came to mind.

_“Tanner, can you come into my office for a moment, please.” M’s voice sounded over his phone’s intercom._

_He reached out to press the button, and replied, “Yes, ma’am.”_

_He stood, then hurried into her office, surprised to find Bond there, leaning back against the large window behind M, his arms crossed casually over his chest._

_“Please sit down,” M told him._

_Tanner quickly crossed the room, and sat in one of the chairs in front of M’s desk, then was further surprised when she engaged the security and privacy protocols._

_“What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, is that understood?” M said, looking steadily at him._

_“Yes, ma’am, of course.” Tanner nodded._

_He watched as she glanced back at James, who at her look, pushed himself away from the window, and stepped over to stand beside her._

_“As you’re aware, I will be retiring at the end of the year.”_

_He nodded. He was aware of that fact, yes, but something told him she hadn’t called him in here to remind him of that._

_“When M retires, I will be retiring as well,” James said._

_Tanner felt his eyebrows rise, and his eyes snapped up to Bond. He hadn’t expected that. “Retire? You, James?”_

_“Yes. It’s time.”_

_“I never thought I’d see the day.”_

_James chuckled. “Me either.”_

_“Then why? You enjoy being a Double-O.”_

_Tanner watched as M and Bond exchanged glances, then M turned back to him, and met his gaze head on. “James and I are in a relationship, Bill.”_

_Tanner felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. He’d always sensed there was something between them; could feel a certain tension resonating between them whenever they were in the same room together, but he had never thought they would actually act on it. “How long have you two…?” He gestured back and forth between them._

_“For the last three years,” M answered._

_He only just managed to stop his mouth from dropping open. “Three years?”_

_James smirked, and M chuckled. “Yes.”_

_Three years. Tanner quickly did the math, and realized they must have got together not long after the mess with Quantum, after White and Mitchell had tried to kill M in Italy._

_“And we’re tired of having to sneak around,” James said, with a weariness Bill had never heard in his friend’s voice before._

_While still surprised that he had not noticed that M and Bond had been carrying on for the last three years (which at least explained the tension he felt whenever he was in their presence), Tanner felt a sudden sadness that they’d had to hide their relationship for so long. There were no regulations, he knew, that prohibited them from being involved, but he also knew it would be frowned on, simply because of who they were, and the fact that she was M._

_“It’s all right, Bill.”_

_Tanner blinked at the sound of James’ voice, and he realized his feelings must have been showing on his face._

_“It hasn’t been all bad,” James told him, then grinned slyly. “There were times it made things rather interesting.”_

_Tanner shook his head in wonder. “I’ll be damned,” he muttered, then smiled at them. “I’m happy for both of you.”_

_“Thank you, Bill.” M smiled._

Tanner’s smile faded somewhat at the memory, as not long after that, everything had gone to hell in a handbasket when Silva launched his attack against M.

First the hard drive had been stolen, then Bond had been shot and had been presumed dead (M’s anguish those three months had been hard for him to watch), and then Silva had escaped and gone after M; even going so far as to follow them to James’ childhood home (the breadcrumbs he and Q had laid out had worked as James had hoped), and wage war on them there.

And he had very nearly taken M from them… from James.

But thanks to James’ quick thinking, she’d survived being shot, and now they were planning their joint retirement in two months’ time.

“You have both of our numbers if you need to get in touch with us.”

M’s voice brought Bill out of his musings, and he nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” she said, then bumped her shoulder against Bond’s, and Tanner saw an excited light begin to shine in M’s eyes. “Let’s go, James.”

Tanner followed behind them, as James led M out of her office, and into the one he shared with Eve; smiling to see them holding hands. He wondered if they even realized they were doing it, or if they even cared, knowing their retirement was just around the corner.

Still, Tanner decided, as he closed M’s office door behind him, he would delete the security footage once they were out of the building. Just to be on the safe side.

“See you Monday, Bill,” James said, once he and M had reached the door to the outer office.

“You bet, James,” he replied. “Have a good weekend.”

James looked back over his shoulder, and grinned. “Oh, we will.”

Tanner chuckled as M’s scandalized whisper reached him through the closing door, “James!”

**~*007*~**

“May I open them?”

“Not yet.”

“How about now?” Olivia asked a minute later.

“No.”

She counted off five seconds, then asked, only just smothering a giggle, “Now?”

“Olivia!” James said with a hint of fond exasperation which had her dissolving against the car door in helpless laughter.

“You’re impossible,” he told her, but she could hear the laughter in his voice.

Her laughter gave way to soft, breathless giggles. “But you love me anyway.”

“Sure about that, are you?”

Without opening her eyes, she tilted her head toward him, and smiled. “Very.”

Olivia’s smile grew when she felt his hand cover hers, his fingers slipping between hers, and she sensed him smiling fondly at her. 

“Very,” he agreed quietly.

Olivia settled back against the seat, keeping her eyes closed.

They were on the road to Skyfall, and five minutes earlier, James had asked her to close her eyes, telling her he wanted to surprise her.

And while she was not fussy about surprises, she could not deny him. Not after seeing the hopeful anticipation in his eyes. She knew they were heading to Skyfall… to see their new home.

They’d designed the house together, but she had left overseeing the construction to James - which he had done in between his assignments.

The house, she knew, was finished.

And James wanted to surprise her with it.

A smile continued to play about her lips as she gently squeezed his fingers; she would let him.

She felt the bump in the road that indicated they’d passed through the gate, and had entered the Skyfall estate.

“A few minutes more,” James told her.

Less than five minutes later, the vehicle rolled to a stop, then James cut the engine.

“Keep them closed,” he said, then she heard him get out of the SUV.

She removed her seatbelt, then waited. Seconds later, her door opened, and James was helping her out of the SUV. He placed one hand on her waist, and kept hold of her hand with the other, as he guided her a few steps away from the vehicle.

He gently grasped her upper arms, then leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Now you can open them.”

Taking a deep breath, Olivia slowly opened her eyes, then leaned back against James. She exhaled his name. “It’s wonderful.”

The new manor was smaller than the original, but no less grand than Skyfall had been in its heyday (Kincade had shown them several pictures when they were drawing up plans for their new home), at least Olivia thought so as she stared at her and James’ new home.

They had decided the house would be two stories, with light grey stone, much different from the brown stone Skyfall had been – which had become dirty and rundown thanks to weather and neglect over the years.

The living room, dining room, kitchen and a large library that would double as their shared office (“Neither of us will be able to fully walk away, and you know it,” James had told her with a smirk), as well as a guest toilet were all on the main floor of the house. Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, as well as the master bedroom with an ensuite encompassed the second floor.

She had seen photos while the house was under construction, of course, but she had not been on the property in months; not since they had decided to make it their home and to wipe out the bad memories the place held with good ones. And in the final weeks, James had not allowed her to see anything more; his reason being he wanted to surprise her.

“Do you really like it?”

“Yes.” She nodded, as she reached up to cover his hand with hers. “It’s just how I imagined it’d be.”

“Wait till you see inside,” he told her, as he stepped out from behind her, grasped her hand, then began leading toward the manor. Reaching the door, James fished the keys from his pocket, then unlocked the door.

“Wait!” he exclaimed when she went to walk inside, and tightened his grip on her hand.

“What?” Olivia asked, then gasped his name in surprise when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms. She looped her arms around his neck. “What are you doing?”

“It’s tradition,” James explained.

“We’re not married, James,” she pointed out.

“No,” he replied softly. “But we have promised to spend the rest of our lives together.”

She smiled fondly at him, then leaned in to brush her lips over his. “Yes, we have.”

“Ready to see our new home?” he asked.

“Yes.”

James carried her over the threshold, kicking the door closed, then carried her through the short hall, and continued further into the house.

He stopped in the middle of the large living room, and then, still holding her in his arms, he slowly began to turn, giving her a complete view of the room.

She met his eyes once he had completed two spins, and grinned.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to see the rest?”

“Oh yes.”

**~*007*~**

“Well? What do you think thus far?”

Olivia stepped up onto the first step of the staircase leading to the second floor, then turned to face James.

“I love it. It’s exactly how we pictured it. The builders have done a good job.”

James agreed, stepping closer. “Are you ready to see the upstairs.”

Olivia nodded.

Hand in hand, they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Olivia tugged on his hand, stopping him, when he began heading straight for the door that would lead to their bedroom.

He gave her a curious look.

“Let’s leave our room for last.

He nodded. “All right.”

Twenty minutes later, after exploring the other bedrooms and bathrooms, making sure that everything was how they’d wanted it, they found themselves standing in front of their bedroom door.

James opened the door.

“What the…?”

Olivia grinned when he spun around to stare at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

“It’s the bed we saw…” His voice trailed off as he looked back at the large, mahogany four-poster bed, then turned back to her. “You knew about this?”

She nodded.

“How?”

“I bought it when you were on assignment. When you told me the house would be ready this weekend, and that we would be coming here to see it, I arranged for it to be delivered, and phoned Kincade to ask him to be here.”

James shook his head in wonder, and then with a delighted smile on his face, he walked over to the bed. Olivia watched as he ran his hand over the smooth, aged wood of the post at the foot of the bed.

“How do you feel about spending the night here?” Olivia asked him.

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

He turned to face her, then leaned against the bed. “There’s no power in the house,” he pointed out.

Olivia shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“You’re serious?”

She allowed a small smile to curl the corner of her mouth. “I’m serious,” she replied, then began to slowly walk toward him. “Think about it, James. Just the two of us, alone, with no one else around for miles.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Her smile grew. “I rather thought you might.”

“However, without power, we’ll have no light. We also do not have any food.”

Olivia stopped once she was standing before him, and placed her hands on his chest. “I’ve taken care of that.”

“You called Kincade.”

“I called Kincade,” she repeated.

“Did you also ask him to bring some sheets and blankets for the bed? It’s going to get awfully cold in here otherwise.”

“There are sheets in my suitcase,” she told him, “and I’ve asked him to bring some blankets, yes.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied, then gave him a gentle shove.

He tumbled back onto the bed with a chuckle, then grinned when she hitched up her skirt, then climbed up onto the bed after him, and straddled his hips.

“I have thought everything,” she finished, as she braced herself on her hands, on either side of his head, and lowered herself down so that her face was hovering over his. “So?”

James grinned, as he slid his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt higher in the process, and curled his fingers around the curve of her arse. “I’m game.”

“Good,” Olivia whispered, then closed the distance between them, and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Low moans escaped them both.

She smiled against his lips; she could feel his cock growing hard beneath her, and began to gently rock her hips, rubbing her sex against his, groaning when he pulled her more firmly against him, and deepened the kiss.

Their mouths parted so each could draw much needed breaths.

“Marry me.”

Olivia raised her head, smiling at the surprise on James’ face.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Asking him had surprised her as much as it had him. They had never talked about it, both knowing they were committed to each other, but in that moment, it had just felt right - she wanted to marry him, wanted him to be her husband, wanted the world to know they belonged to each other - and she’d found herself murmuring the words against his lips.

Her smile grew when a broad grin replaced the surprise on his face, and the desire in his blue eyes softened into love.

“Yes,” he said simply, then reached up to tug her mouth back to his.

Olivia hummed her happiness as they engaged in more kissing. Long, slow, deep kisses that made her toes curl. Her body moved languidly against his, enjoying the gentle friction, happy to let her arousal build gradually.

She kissed a line down his jaw to his ear. “Do you have any lube with you?”

“In my pocket,” he replied, as he slipped his hands beneath her skirt, then inside her knickers to caress the bare skin of her arse.

Her eyes closed, and she nipped his earlobe in response as he squeezed each cheek, and thrust up under her. Seconds later, she gasped in delight and surprise when she suddenly found herself on her back, James stretched out over her.

He raised his head, and smiled down at her as he settled his hips between her thighs and continued to thrust lazily against her, then with a whisper of her name, he lowered his mouth back to hers, feathering her lips with soft, breathy kisses.

“I love you,” James whispered against her lips before he covered her mouth fully with his, kissing her more ardently, as he began to thrust more firmly against her.

Olivia moaned, as her arousal surged, and she arched beneath him. He was fully hard now; she could feel his cock rubbing deliciously against her pussy. She wanted him. Wanted him inside her now - right now - making love to her.

She reached down to grasp his arse, smiling against his lips when she felt the small tube of lube in his back pocket. She reached into the pocket, and withdrew the tube, then pulled her mouth from his.

“James!”

Olivia whimpered.

“Olivia! Anyone home?”

James’ head fell to her shoulder.

“Hello!?”

“Shit!” James swore, as he pushed himself up on his arms, then turned his head to shout back over his shoulder. “We’ll be down in a few moments, Kincade.”

“All right, lad.” Kincade called back.

“His timing is awful,” James groused.

“Yes it is,” Olivia agreed, as she took a deep breath, willing her body to calm; for her arousal to subside as it continued thrumming wildly through her veins. She gasped when James shifted against her, sliding down her body. “James?!”

“Kincade can wait,” he told her, as he tugged her knickers aside, then parted the lips of her sex with his thumbs. “You’re close,” he said knowingly, then exhaled a warm breath against her, before he ducked his head, and covered her clit with his mouth.

“Mmm… oh god…” she moaned softly as he immediately began sucking and licking her sensitive flesh. She _was_ close, and it did not take long for James’ talented mouth to have her clutching at his head with her right hand, while muffling her cry of his name with her other hand as she came, writhing on the bed.

James’ thumb took over stroking her clit, prolonging her orgasm as he lowered his mouth, and thrust his tongue inside her with a low growl of appreciation; lapping at her until she tugged on his hair.

“James…”

He raised his head to peer up at her, his eyes still dark with arousal, and nodded. He surged up her body, kissed her passionately, then shifted off her, and slipped off the bed. He leaned over her, and tugged her knickers back in place, then held his hand out to her, and helped her to sit up.

“Your turn,” Olivia said, grabbing his hips, and she tugged him closer.

James shook his head. “I can wait.”

Olivia brushed her hand over his cock, which was straining against the front of his trousers. “Fair’s fair,” she told him, releasing the button, then carefully lowering the zipper. “And, not only do I want to,” she eased his very hard prick out of his pants and trousers, “something tells me you’re going to come faster than I did.”

James chuckled into a groan as she took his cock into her mouth.

Olivia hummed her approval when James grasped her head in his hands, and began to gently thrust into her mouth. She stroked his shaft with one hand; fondled his balls with the other, and was not surprised when she felt his fingers curl into her hair just a few moments later as he came with a low grunt; swearing, then moaning her name.

She held his prick in her mouth, feeling him pulse against her tongue as he spilled his seed down her throat, and it was only when his grip on her head tightened just a fraction more, that she allowed his spent cock to slip from her mouth.

Olivia tilted her head back to smile up at him. He cupped her cheek, then pulled her to her feet, and crushed her against his chest as he ducked his head to kiss her.

She moaned softly at the gentleness in the kiss.

“We should get downstairs,” she murmured when the kiss ended.

James nodded, then stepped out of her arms. He tucked himself back into his trousers. “Just let me…” He gestured to his face, then to the bathroom. “Why don’t you start making your way down. I’ll catch up.”

“All right.”

They shared another quick kiss, then Olivia stepped out of his arms, and walked out of the bedroom.

She’d just started down the stairs, when James joined her.

“I’m glad the water’s turned on,” he remarked as he followed her down the steps, and she chuckled.

“Ah, there you are,” Kincade said when they walked into the living room. “Did you give her the complete tour?”

James nodded. “I did.”

“And then some,” Olivia murmured under her breath so only James could hear.

James snorted.

“So what do you think of the house, lassie?”

“It’s wonderful,” Olivia replied, slipping her hand into James’, squeezing his fingers as she smiled at the old gamekeeper. “The builders did a good job.”

“That they did,” Kincade agreed, then gestured to the boxes on the floor around him. “I’ve brought the blankets and pillows you requested, as well as some towels,” he told them, then held up the two large carrier bags he was holding. “And I brought dinner.”

“Thank you, Kincade,” Olivia said, releasing James’ hand after another squeeze to his fingers, then walked over to Kincade to take the bags of food from him. She began walking toward the dining room, then stopped, and looked back at them with a wry grin.

“No furniture,” James pointed out.

“No furniture.” She echoed.

James chuckled, then stepped over to the boxes Kincade had brought. He opened one, then the other before finally pulling out a large quilt. He held it up, and grinned at her. “Looks like we’ll have to have an indoor picnic.”

**~*007*~**

“I’m going to head upstairs to make the bed,” Olivia said, then turned to James, raising up on her toes to brush a kiss over his lips. “Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t,” James replied, then watched as she began ascending the stairs, a torch held firmly in her hand to light her way in the darkened house. He and Kincade had carried the boxes of linens upstairs after they’d finished their dinner so he and Olivia would not have to do so after it had grown dark.

“She’s a good woman,” Kincade remarked in a quiet voice once she disappeared from view.

James nodded. “Yes she is. That’s why I’m going to marry her.”

“You asked her to marry you?”

James shook his head. “She asked me.”

“She - ” Kincade stopped mid-sentence, surprise widening his eyes in the light of the torches each of them held. “That fine woman asked you to marry her?”

“Yes. She did. And I said yes.”

Kincade shook his head. “I can’t, for the life of me, see what she sees in you.”

James snorted, then met the older man’s eyes, as he said with quiet seriousness, “Neither can I.”

Kincade chuckled, then patted James on the shoulder. “Ah, you’re a good lad, James.”

“Because of her,” he replied softly.

The old gamekeeper patted his shoulder again, then removed his hand. “It’s time I should be going.”

James nodded, and walked him to the front door. “Thank you for bringing the blankets and towels, and the food,” he said, as he opened the front door.

“You’re welcome.” Kincade stepped outside, then turned back to look at James. “If you need anything…”

“We’ll call,” James finished with a nod.

Kincade tipped his cap before he turned, and made his way to his truck.

James stood in the open door, watching until the aged groundskeeper drove away. He closed and locked the front door, then made his way upstairs, and strolled down the hall toward the bedroom.

He stopped dead just inside the door; his breath leaving him in a rush at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on an upturned box beside the bed, was the camping lantern Kincade had brought, the light dimmed to give the room a soft glow, illuminating the woman reclining against the pillows in the centre of the newly made bed; naked except for the corner of the quilt draped over her, covering her from breasts to hips.

James felt his cock stir with interest, arousal making itself known.

“I thought,” Olivia drew her leg up slowly, provocatively; stroking her foot against her shin, “we’d celebrate our engagement.”

A grin curled the corners of his mouth as he toed off his shoes, then bent to remove his socks. He then began walking toward her, removing his clothing with each step, so that when he reached the side of the bed, he was as naked as she was.

Olivia smiled at him, then raked her eyes appreciatively over his body before she met his eyes once more, and lifted the blanket, holding it up in invitation.

James returned her smile as he joined her in the bed, settling his body into the welcome embrace of hers; both moaning softly at the contact. As he nestled his cock against her sex, he could feel that she was wet, slick, and he realized that she had prepared herself before he’d entered the room.

Olivia pulled the quilt over them, then wrapped her arms around him, and held him close as their mouths met in a loving kiss. When the kiss ended, James raised his head, and smiled down at her as she cupped the side of his face. She stroked the corner of his mouth, her eyes soft and full of love as she held his gaze.

“I love you,” she whispered.

James lowered his head, and brushed his lips against hers, murmuring softly, “I love you, too,” before he gently slid his cock into her.

“Mmm… yes… that’s… mmm…” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she spread her legs wider, allowing him to press closer, and sink deeper inside her. “So good, James…”

“Yes,” he agreed as he began to move, gently thrusting in and out of her.

They made love slowly; exchanging gentle touches and tender kisses, until finally, they came together with soft cries and low grunts.

James sank into Olivia’s embrace, pressing light kisses to her throat; smiling against her damp skin when he felt her pulse fluttering madly beneath his lips; her heart pounding furiously in her chest, matching his beat for beat as their bodies continued to shudder in the aftermath of their shared orgasms.

Olivia held him close, her breath ruffling his hair as she nuzzled his temple, humming happily.

A few moments later, when the final gentle pulses ebbed away, James rolled them over so that Olivia was draped over his body like a warm blanket; tugging the quilts over them so they were covered properly in the rapidly chilling room.

Olivia snuggled closer, muffling a yawn against his chest.

James chuckled. “I thought I was the one that was supposed to fall into an exhausted stupor after sex.”

She giggled, then yawned again. “I’m sorry.”

He rubbed her back. “It’s been a long day for both of us.”

“Mmhmm…”

“And we’re going to be busy tomorrow.”

She nodded against his chest.

“We should get some sleep,” he told her.

“Way ahead of you,” Olivia murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

James laughed quietly, then carefully stretched his hand out to turn out the lantern, plunging the room into darkness.

“Mmm…” Olivia sighed, and nestled closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head before following her into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sank down onto the sofa in her flat with a groan, and closed her eyes. Christ, she was tired.

It had been a very frenzied two months.

Decorating and furnishing the house; working with Mallory to get him up to speed to take over as M when she retired in a week’s time, all while planning her wedding to James, which would take place a week after that.

James had helped of course.

Both had agreed they wanted a simple wedding. A small service held on the estate, with only their closest friends in attendance. But, as they had discovered, even a simple wedding required a fair bit of planning, and on more than one occasion, each had suggested they simply elope.

“Thinking about eloping again?”

Olivia opened her eyes to find James standing in front of her.

“Yes.”

“I’m game if you are,” he told her with a grin.

Olivia chuckled, and reached her hand out to him; tugging him down beside her when he placed his hand in hers. She tucked herself against his side, and laid her head on his shoulder, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her.

“I finally found a moment to ring Kincade.”

“And?”

“He would be honoured to walk you down the aisle,” James said.

Olivia smiled. “Good.”

James rested his cheek against the top of her head. “Have you had dinner?”

“No,” she answered. “I’ve not been home long.”

“Would you like me to whip something up?”

Olivia shook her head. “Why don’t we just order something in?”

“I can do that,” he replied, and she felt him shift under her as he pulled his mobile from his pocket, then asked her. “Anything in particular you fancy?”

“Not really. Just nothing heavy.”

“All right.” 

An hour and a half later, she placed her empty plate on the coffee table, then sat back on the sofa, and watched James as he continued eating. She smiled fondly. His appetite never failed to amaze her. At least she never had to worry about unwanted leftovers.

Once he had polished off the remaining food, he wiped his mouth with his napkin, then tossed it onto his plate, which he placed on top of hers, then sat back as well.

“I don’t know where you put it all,” Olivia commented.

James chuckled. “Well, I need to keep my strength up. My fiancée is quite insatiable.”

“I’m insatiable?!” she asked, arching a delicate brow, and fixing him with a mock indignant look. “ _I’m_ insatiable?!”

“Yes.” James’ hand shot out, and his fingers curled around her wrist. A surprised squeak escaped her when he tugged her across the cushions, and into his lap. “You.”

Olivia giggled, then moaned when he ducked his head to give her a hard, passionate kiss, which left her breathless when he eased his mouth from hers.

“That is not a complaint, however,” he told her, then kissed her again.

“I should hope not,” she said, when the kiss ended, and laughed softly when he playfully slapped her thigh. She nestled closer, releasing a contented sigh when he wrapped his arms around her.

“Have you given any thought to what we’re going to do once we retire?” Olivia asked him after a few moments of silence.

“Funny you should ask,” James commented. “Kincade asked me that same question this afternoon.”

Olivia hummed, then tilted her head back to regard him. “And did you have an answer for him?”

“No.” James shook his head. “To be honest, except for being with you, I’ve never given much thought to the future.”

Olivia gave him a curious look. “Really?”

James shrugged. “You know as well as anyone that most Double-Os rarely make it to retirement age.”

She nodded. It was true. So many of MI6’s elite agents were killed in the line of duty. Sadly, it was the nature of the job.

She’d made it. And so had James, for which she was extremely grateful.

“And planning for a future that might possibly never happen seemed foolish, and felt like a waste of time and energy.”

Olivia nodded again. She understood his reasoning, and had felt the same way when she’d been a Double-O. It wasn’t until she’d made it to the mandatory retirement age for the branch of elite MI6 agents, and had met her first husband, that she’d truly started thinking about the future.

“But I’ve thought about it quite a lot since speaking with Kincade, and I think I’ve come up with something that could be good for both of us.”

“Oh?”

“We’ve already discussed the fact that neither one of us will be able to fully walk away from this life, nor do we want to,” James said. “And it occurred to me; there’s a lot of land at Cælestis that we’re not using.” 

They’d decided, their first weekend in the new manor, to rename the estate. Another step in making it theirs. After much discussion, they’d decided on Cælestis.

Olivia’s eyes grew wide, and she sat up in his lap. “You’re suggesting…”

He nodded.

“A training facility.”

He nodded again. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!”

James grinned. 

“Many of the instructors have expressed a hope that you would become an instructor once your time as a Double-O was over. They feel, and I agree completely, that your experience would be invaluable to new recruits,” she told him. “You would make a wonderful instructor.”

“I don’t know about that, but I am willing to give it a shot,” he replied.

Olivia reached up to cup his cheek. “You’re a natural leader; it’s part of what makes you such an excellent Double-O. Others can sense this quality in you, which is why they follow you without question.” She smiled. “Just trust your instincts, as you always do, and you’ll be fine.”

James nodded.

“Now, what about me? What would I be doing?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I…” she began, then closed her mouth, and a thoughtful look came to her face as she considered her options.

What would she like to do? Although, she realized, the more accurate question was, what _could_ she do? She wasn’t the young agent she used to be, and hadn’t been for many years.

But neither did she feel her seventy-two years. In fact, she was often told she could pass for sixty, which delighted her to no end.

Life with James had been good for her. Being with him made her feel young.

‘All that love making,’ she thought with a smile.

However, no matter that she felt young, Olivia knew that she had to be realistic about what she was and was not capable of doing.

She turned her attention back to James. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, we both know shooting lessons are out,” he deadpanned, and Olivia swatted his chest.

“Smartarse!”

James chuckled, and grasped her wrist. “Actually,” he began, nuzzling his lips against her palm, “I thought you could be the explosives instructor.”

Olivia arched a surprised brow.

“I know that was your area of expertise when you were an agent. New agents need to be taught to use whatever happens to be on hand, to improvise. The way you did at Skyfall; using the shotgun cartridges with the chandeliers.” James kept hold of her hand as he lowered them to her lap, and caressed her palm with his thumb. “Six teaches the basics, which is all well and good, but it’s not enough.”

Olivia nodded. James was right.

A good agent relied on his or her training in any given situation, and Six did their utmost best to train their agents for anything. The best agents, Olivia knew, agents like James, went beyond their training. They did whatever was necessary to get the job done; to complete the mission.

This, she realized, was what James wanted the next generation of agents to learn. To trust their instincts, to think for themselves.

“What do you think?”

“It’s tempting.”

“We both know you could run the place blindfolded with both hands tied behind your back,” James told her, then let go of her hand to reach up and cradle the side of her face. “I know you miss it. Getting your hands dirty, being part of the action. I saw your face when you were making the chandelier bombs; saw the look in your eyes, and I know that while you hated the situation, and the reason for it, that you liked being out from behind your desk.”

“Yes, I did,” she replied softly. Yes, she had hated the entire Silva fiasco, but she had also loved being out in the field again; being in the field with James. They’d worked well together.

“We made a good team,” he said, his thumb now stroking her cheek.

“Yes we did,” Olivia agreed. “We always have.”

“Even those times I slipped the leash?”

“Even then, James. Even then. Because I knew you weren’t doing it with the intention of aggravating me.”

James shook his head. “No, that was never the reason.”

Olivia smiled. “So, we’re really going to do this?”

“I think we should, yes.”

She slowly nodded her agreement. “Yes. I think we should, too.” She regarded him thoughtfully, then continued, “Mallory and I have a meeting with the Prime Minister tomorrow. I’ll mention it then, see what they think.”

“Do you think they’ll go for it?” James asked.

“I’m certain Mallory will see the advantage of this, but the PM will take a little more convincing. He’ll be more concerned about how much it will cost.”

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, then met her eyes. “And if they don’t like the idea, and don’t want any part of it? What would you like to do then?”

“I don’t know,” Olivia replied, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “We’ve talked about travelling, seeing the world together, and I would still like to do that. But after all the time and money we spent building Cælestis, I don’t want to just live there on weekends, in between travels.”

“Neither do I,” James said. “Kincade suggested perhaps a bed and breakfast.”

Olivia wrinkled her nose, and shook her head. “I don’t like the idea of sharing my home with strangers.”

“I don’t like the idea much either,” he admitted, as he dropped his hand to her hip, and slipped it down to caress her arse. “I want to be able to make love whenever, and wherever the mood strikes us.”

Olivia chuckled, then shifted closer, laying her head on his shoulder. She kissed the underside of his jaw. “You have a one track mind, James. Though I suppose there are worse things than spending my days making love with my incredibly handsome husband.”

His arms tightened around her in response, and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“Why don’t you go take a warm bath,” James suggested. “I’ll clean up the dishes, then meet you in bed. We’ll have an early night.”

“I’d rather you join me in the bath,” Olivia murmured softly.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

She raised her head to look at him.

“Don’t give me that innocent look,” James said.

Olivia stifled a laugh. “It hasn’t been that bad.”

When they had returned to London after their first weekend at Caelestis, Olivia had approached James with another proposal: that they abstain from making love until their wedding night.

He’d agreed, though Olivia suspected that he’d secretly hoped she would cave before then.

She hadn’t.

“It’s been torture, and you know it.” He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip for emphasis.

The laugh she’d held back moments before bubbled out of her. “You poor thing…” she cooed.

His lip curled out more, and he sniffled dramatically.

Olivia laughed again as she reached up, curled her hand around the back of his neck, and drew his head down, tilting her head up to kiss him. “Will it make you feel better to know it’s not been easy for me either?” she asked, nibbling at his lips.

James lifted his head, sat back, and met her gaze. “Yes.”

She chuckled as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “It won’t be too much longer, James.”

“It’s already been a month and a half too long,” he groused.

Olivia sighed. “James…” Her fingers stilled. “I just want our wedding night to be special.”

“Making love with you is always special,” James responded.

She resumed stroking the back of his neck, and smiled. “Yes it is. I just…” Her voice trailed off; she closed her eyes with another sigh, and lowered her head.

James’ fingers slipped under her chin. “Olivia,” he whispered her name, as he tilted her head back. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. “Just know, I won’t be letting you out of bed for a week after we’re married. Possibly two.”

A relieved exhale, sounding almost like a sob and a chuckle, escaped her, and she blinked away the unexpected tears that had suddenly come to her eyes.

He slid his hand up to cup her cheek as he’d done earlier. “I’m sorry. I was only teasing. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he told her in a quiet voice. “Of course I can wait. And I understand why you want us to do this.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I do.”

Olivia smiled.

James leaned in, and kissed her tenderly. “Go take your bath,” he murmured against her lips. “I will join you when I finish cleaning up here.”

Olivia hummed her agreement as they shared another loving kiss, then slipped off his lap when the kiss ended, and crossed the room. She paused in the doorway, and looked back at him.

“Don’t be too long, James.”

**~*007*~**

A deep, contented sigh filled the quiet of the room.

“Better?”

James smiled at the softly uttered question, then chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest, Olivia snorted.

“I enjoyed it very much,” he said, as he began stroking her bare back. “But you didn’t have to, you know.”

“I know. I wanted to,” she told him, her fingers tracing absent patterns on his chest. “It was as much for me as it was for you.”

James felt her lips brush his skin, and tightened his embrace. “Thank you. I love doing that with you, and I’m humbled you let me, even though I am still convinced I get more out of it than you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Olivia grasped his right hand, and guided it down between her thighs. James groaned as his fingers encountered the silky evidence of her arousal on her sex. “I enjoyed myself, too.”

She was slick, yes, but she was not wet, James realized, as he slipped his middle finger between the lips of her pussy to lightly rub her clit, eliciting a gasp.

James rolled them onto their sides, then shifted so they were lying face to face on the pillow. “But you didn’t come,” he pointed out his hand still between her thighs, his fingers gently probing and stroking.

Olivia smiled fondly at him, and shook her head.

“Doesn’t seem fair to me,” he remarked, noting with a small surge of pride, the growing wetness on his fingers as he continued to lightly touch her. “You get me off with my cock between your breasts, and you’re left hanging.”

She circled his nipple with her finger. “It does not mean I did not enjoy myself, or that I did not receive any pleasure.”

“You tell me that every time we do this,” he began, placing his free hand between her breasts to caress the smooth skin of her chest where his cock had been less than an hour ago, his other hand still moving between her thighs, “and you don’t come.”

“And it’s true each time,” she replied, then smiled. “And my not coming doesn’t happen every time, or really all that often.”

“It shouldn’t happen at all,” he said with a frown.

“You take care of me very well, my love.” 

“I should take care of you better.”

“I have no complaints.” Her fingers began to trace the line of his jaw. “When we make love, oh James, you… you take care of me extremely well. And you know damn well you make me come. Multiple times.” Her eyes danced as she held his gaze. “I dare say you even make my toes curl.”

James grinned.

“Whether or not I have an orgasm every time is not what matters. More than anything, James, I simply love being with you. I love feeling you close, feeling your body against and inside mine. It’s the intimacy I truly love.” 

A wave of tenderness washed over him; understanding swirling around him at the same time.

Intimacy.

He had never experienced true intimacy until her.

Yes, he’d had a few relationships over the years, but those had been nothing compared to what he had, what he shared, with Olivia. Those relationships had been fleeting, based purely on lust and sex; the emotions primal and without any real depth. That was not to say that he did not feel those lusty, primal urges for Olivia. He did. In fact, he felt them more intensely for her than he had for any of those other women, and he knew it was because this time, his heart was involved.

He loved Olivia.

And it wasn’t until they had entered into a romantic relationship that he’d learned what being in a real relationship meant, what it entailed. She’d shown him how a simple touch, or a simple look, could convey a wealth of emotion. That it wasn’t just about sex.

That wasn’t to say the sex wasn’t an important part of their relationship. It was. They made love often, and it was extremely satisfying; the best sex he’d ever had, but there was more to it than that. More to them.

It was the simple act of cuddling with her on the sofa in the evenings while talking about their day, or holding her in his arms as they slept. It was waking up to find her hogging all the blankets, or to find her rubbing her cold feet against his legs in an attempt to warm them.

And it was the little things; the non-physical part of their relationship; the things many took for granted - the things he had as well, not realizing how important they were, or that they, too, were part of shared intimacy between two people who loved each other.

Like knowing that she hummed in the shower; most times completely oblivious that she was even doing it. Or that his tough as nails M cried watching old romantic movies, and buried her face in his chest watching the scary ones. Or that she liked her coffee with just a splash of milk, and favoured a particular brand of biscuits.

That particular intimacy had been new to him three years ago. Now, he couldn’t imagine living without it.

Or without her.

“I enjoy the intimacy, too,” he told her, still lightly stroking her sex. 

Olivia smiled, and lowered her hand back to his chest. “However, tonight was about you. _I_ wanted to do that for you; to thank you for being so understanding about my wanting to wait for our wedding night to make love. Which is why,” her hand slipped down between her thighs to cover his hand, stilling his fingers, “you don’t need to do this.”

“I know,” he said quietly, then leaned close to kiss her, murmuring against her lips, “I want to. Let me do this for you,” he asked her before kissing her deeply, swallowing her hum of assent, as she removed her hand from his, sliding it up to grasp his bicep.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her mouth, as he pressed his finger firmly against her clit. He ended the kiss, then pulled back just far enough to watch her face as he rubbed the hard knot of nerves in tight circles.

“…mmm…” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; her body arching slightly.

“I love watching you.” His voice hushed as he continued to stroke her.

“James!” She inhaled sharply when he pressed a long finger inside her, then moaned as he added a second, and began moving them in and out of her. “Oh god…”

“So beautiful.” He thrust his fingers deep, curling them to rub the sensitive flesh within her. “So sexy,” he crooned as she rocked against his hand, soft whimpers of pleasure falling from her lips.

James slid his left arm beneath her body, wrapping it around her to hold her close as his fingers continued to play in her sex. Her body had responded slowly, as it was wont to do given her age, but respond it had, growing more wet with every deep thrust of his fingers, and every firm stroke of her clit, and now he had her gasping his name as he brought her nearer to release.

“James! James!” Over and over she called to him, her eyes never leaving his face, the blue depths swirling with love and desire. “Oh! Oh, James…”

He closed the distance between them once again, and brushed his mouth over hers. “I love you, Olivia…” he uttered softly, as he circled her clit with his thumb, and crooked his fingers inside her again.

Olivia came with a sharp cry, her inner muscles clenching, then fluttering wildly around his fingers, her clit pulsing beneath his thumb. Her nails bit into the skin of his bicep, as she rode his fingers until the intense waves of her orgasm faded into gentle ripples of pleasure.

James’ fingers stilled within her when she released her grip on his arm, and reached down to cover his hand with hers. Her eyes were soft with satisfaction as she smiled at him. It was a look he liked seeing on her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back, then gently removed his fingers from inside her, and brought them to his mouth. He licked and sucked her cum from his fingers, moaning softly; he loved the taste of her. With a final lick, he pulled his fingers from his mouth, and grinned. “It was my pleasure, too.”

A soft hum of affectionate amusement escaped her, as she reached up to curl her hand around the back of his head, and leaned in to kiss him.

When the kiss ended, James rolled onto his back, taking Olivia with him. She snuggled into his embrace beneath the blankets.

Twin contented sighs echoed through the room.

“Much better,” James said quietly, and smiled when he felt her cheek bunch against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

“How could I not? You’ve been talking non-stop since I arrived.”

A large hand connected with the back of his head.

James swore, and turned to glare at the old gamekeeper. “What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his head.

“For being a smartarse,” Kincade answered. “Now pay attention, lad. I’m trying to impart some words of wisdom, and prepare you for your wedding night.”

A bemused look came to James’ face. “My wedding night? Kincade, you do know that Olivia and I have been together for over three years, right? I am very aware of what to do in that area.”

“Yes, I know that. But Olivia is a lady. She’s not like those other women you’re used to.”

James arched a brow. “And what sort of women do you imagine I’m used to?”

“Well, I…” Kincade began, his brows knitting together as a soft blush began creeping up his neck. “What I mean to say is…”

“Yes?” James continued to simply regard him with a curious expression; wanting to see how deep a hole he’d dig himself into.

Kincade finally scowled, then pointed and waggled his finger. “Just treat her like the lady she is, or I will shoot you in the arse, you jumped up little shit.”

James gave Kincade a look, shook his head, then hefting the box into his hands, began walking back to the house. He paused, and turned back to Kincade. “Are you coming? We have a wedding to prepare for, and if Cælestis isn’t ready when my wife-to-be gets here tomorrow morning, she’ll kick both our arses.”

Kincade chuckled, and grabbed another box from the back of the SUV. “She will at that,” he remarked with a nod.

James chuckled, and resumed walking toward the house. “And, I’ll have you know,” he said, glancing back over his shoulder, “I have always treated Olivia like a lady.”

**~*007*~**

“Is everything ready?”

“Yes.” Kincade nodded.

“James remembered the flowers?”

“Yes.”

“The officiant is here?”

“Yes, she is. I drove her in from town this morning,” he told her, then held up his hand, stopping her before she could speak. “Lass, everything has been taken care of. I promise you.”

Olivia nodded, then took several deep breaths.

She was nervous, and for the life of her, she could not fathom why; getting married had been her idea. When she and Reg had got married, she had not felt this anxious or nervous. Far from it.

Wandering over to the window, she looked out over the grounds.

Her heart skipped a beat, then suddenly began to beat just that little bit faster when she spotted James, standing near his newly restored Aston Martin – an early wedding gift from her (he’d been speechless for several minutes, then had proceeded to kiss her senseless against the bonnet of the car) – talking with his best man, Tanner.

A sudden flush warmed her body.

Realization dawned.

She loved James.

In a way she had never loved Reginald. Oh, she’d loved her husband. But with James there was a deeper connection; something that hadn’t been there with Reg. She could not explain it, as she did not know what it was… only that she felt it.

If she believed in such things, Olivia would almost think that James was her soul mate.

A soft smile touched her lips as she watched him pacing in front of his car, his fists crammed into his tuxedo trousers’ pockets. He was nervous, too, she realized, and knowing that helped calm her some.

Soon. Less than half an hour, and he would be her husband. The thought send a rush of pleasure through her. Mrs. Olivia Bond. She liked the sound of that.

“You know, lass, it’s not too late.”

Olivia turned from observation of James to look at Kincade. “I’m sorry. What?”

“It’s not too late for the two of us to runaway together,” Kincade told her with a wink and a grin.

Olivia laughed, and shook head slightly in amusement at his playful flirting; something he had been doing since they’d met.

Kincade sighed in an over-dramatic fashion, then looked over her shoulder through the window, smiling fondly. “That lad really does love you.”

“I know.” She smiled. “And I him.”

Her eyes wandered back to the window; to James, as her earlier ruminations came to mind. “He knows me better than anyone ever has. Including my first husband,” she said in a soft voice, knowing as she said the words, that it was true.

“Did your husband know what you did for a living?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes.”

“He wasn’t happy about it?”

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly. “He wasn’t,” she paused for a moment, then continued, “unhappy.”

“Ah.”

“Reginald resented the secrets I had to keep from him,” she explained to him. “He was proud of the work I did, but he felt I should have been able to confide in him, regardless of the fact that he was a civilian.” She glanced back at the older man. “It was the only bone of contention between us.”

“And James?”

Olivia smiled. “James understands that there are times I cannot tell him everything. He might not like it, but he understands.”

“I see.”

What Olivia did not tell Kincade was that after they had become involved, she had begun sharing everything with James, regardless of whether it had been deemed ‘For her eyes only’ or not, because she valued his opinion, and it was comforting to have a sounding board, and to be able to talk with someone who understood.

James’ laughter reached her through the window, and she turned to gaze at her soon to be husband. Seeing him so happy made her heart swell with love, and suddenly she no longer wanted to wait. She wanted to marry James now.

“Kincade, would you please tell James I am ready.”

“You’ve still got fifteen minutes before the ceremony’s due to start.”

“I don’t care. I’m ready now.”

“Very well, lass, I’ll go tell him.”

“Thank you.”

“First time I ever heard of a bride being early for her wedding.” She heard him mumble under his breath as he left the room, and laughed softly to herself.

A few minutes later, she saw him ambling toward James, and a large grin spread across her face when she heard him call out to James, “Your lass is getting mighty anxious, son!” 

**~*007*~**

“James, calm down.”

“I am calm.”

“Could have fooled me.”

James stopped pacing, and turned to face Tanner who was watching him with a bemused smile. He exhaled loudly.

“It’s all right, James. You’re allowed to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous, Bill.”

“Then what are you?”

“Anxious.”

Tanner chuckled, and shook his head.

James grinned, then leaned against his car. He ran his hand over the smooth silver finish, caressing it lovingly.

His car. His Aston.

He still could not believe Olivia had had it restored. There hadn’t been much left of his beloved automobile after Silva’s attack, but somehow, Q division had managed to reassemble her, and also update several of the extra features.

James felt a slight stirring in his groin as he remembered how he’d thanked Olivia after she’d given it to him the other day as an early wedding gift, and he idly wondered if she’d let him make love to her on the bonnet.

“Q did a good job,” Tanner remarked.

“Yes, he did,” James agreed in a soft voice, his mind still on the fantasy of making love to Olivia against the Aston. Suddenly, images of her reclining provocatively on the bonnet of the Aston, wearing nothing but a smile filled his mind.

“James.”

He gave himself a mental shake, and looked at his friend. “Sorry, Bill. My mind wandered.”

“I gathered that. What were you thinking or do I want to know?”

James grinned. “Probably not.”

Tanner chuckled.

James ran his hand over the car once more, then looked up at his friend. “I still can’t believe she did this.”

“She knows how much you love that car.”

He nodded, then grinned as he was assaulted with another memory. “I threatened to eject her from it once.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“Only you would have the balls to threaten the head of MI6 with an ejector seat, James.”

“Well, I was sleeping with her,” James pointed out, then laughed at the shocked expression that came to Bill’s face.

Tanner shook his head as he began to chuckle softly.

A few moments later, Kincade came ambling toward them. “Your lass is getting mighty anxious, son!” he called out.

James grinned.

“We still have fifteen minutes before the ceremony’s due to start,” Bill pointed out.

“She doesn’t want to wait any longer.”

James’ grin grew as he pushed himself away from his car. “Neither do I,” he said. “Let’s get this show on the road, and get me married to that gorgeous woman in there.”

**~*007*~**

“Ready?”

Olivia slipped her hand into the crook of Kincade’s elbow, then nodded as she looked up at him. “Yes.”

Kincade smiled and patted her hand. “Right,” he said, then rapped softly on the door; seconds later, both doors opened.

Whatever nervousness, or anxiety she’d felt earlier dissipated the moment her eyes fell on James waiting for her at the end of the aisle. When his eyes met hers, they lit up, and a large smile came to his face.

She returned his smile, and in that moment, no one else existed.

Not Kincade as he began walking her down the short aisle; not the few friends who had come to witness their wedding; not Tanner as he stood beside James as his best man, and not even the officiant.

No. Her eyes were locked firmly with James’ eyes.

She wasn’t even aware of the music, a classical piece she had chosen, playing softly in the background. It wasn’t until Kincade placed her hand in James’ that she finally blinked, remembering there were others present, and she felt herself blush.

“You take my breath away,” James whispered to her, as he clasped her fingers gently in his, and raised them to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles.

And she had.

The moment the doors had opened, and she had stepped out, his breath had been knocked from his lungs. The pale blue, sleeveless layered dress with crocheted trim looked stunning on her, but it was the look in her eyes that truly bewitched him. She’d always been beautiful to him, but never more so than seeing her coming down the aisle to become his wife.

Her face had lit up the very instant they’d made eye contact, and what few remaining nerves he’d harboured had faded away in that moment, along with his awareness of anyone else but her.

When Kincade had placed Olivia’s hand in his, and he’d felt the warmth of her touch, he’d been helpless but to whisper the effect she had on him; murmuring the words against her knuckles.

“And you mine,” Olivia whispered back. It was true. She had always loved James in a tuxedo.

He grinned at her, and kissed her knuckles again.

A gently cleared throat caught their attention, and they turned their heads at the same time to see the officiant, Barbara, smiling at them. “Are you both ready to start?”

“More than ready,” James and Olivia chorused together.

**~*007*~**

James gazed up at his wife - his wife! - and felt a surge of lust roll through him at the sight of Olivia above him.

Her head was thrown back, her back arching, her breasts thrust out, as she cried out his name in the husky voice he loved so much.

She was glorious when lost in the throes of her orgasm.

He could feel her pussy quivering wildly around his cock, clenching and releasing with the continued pulses of her climax, and he felt an answering throb in his cock, and his grip on her hips tightened as he lifted his.

“God, James!” Olivia lifted her head, and looked down at him, her eyes smouldering with love and desire, as she ground down against him, gasping as another jolt of pleasure coursed through her.

James growled as she squeezed the inner muscles of her sex around his cock. Seeing her this way, he felt his desire surge. Any other time, at this point in their love-making, having made Olivia come, he would flip them over, pressing her into the mattress as he chased his own release, but he was too caught up in the sight of her as she continued to ride him.

He drew his knees up, planting his feet firmly on the bed, and began to thrust up into her, holding tight to her hips.

Olivia moaned her approval. “Yes! Oh yes, James!”

He grinned and drove up into her again.

“Yes… that’s it!” She placed her hands on his chest, and lightly scraped his nipples with her nails. “Come, James!”

James groaned, and with a couple more thrusts, he came with a strangled cry of her name; his fingers digging into her hips as he continued to move under her. His eyes grew wide when he felt another small tremor ripple around his prick, and he realized that Olivia had come again.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed appreciatively as she continued to gently rock against him, stopping only once his body stilled beneath hers.

James slid his hands up her sides, and drew her down against him, wrapping his arms around her as she nestled into his embrace and carefully stretched her legs out along his.

Contented sighs filled the room.

“You okay?” James asked her in a quiet voice, rubbing his hand up and down her damp back.

“Mmhmm…”

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Unh unh.”

Having not made love in two months, they had been extremely eager to be with each other; practically tearing each other’s clothes off the second they’d entered their bedroom, before tumbling in a tangle of arms and legs onto the bed.

They’d made love hungrily and passionately for several hours until finally curling up in each other’s arms.

“It was wonderful, James,” Olivia told him, her voice thick with the same satisfaction he felt.

“Worth the wait?” 

Olivia chuckled. “Yes. Don’t you agree?”

James grinned, then dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Yes, I do,” he replied, as his arm curled around her, and his hand cupped her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp. “However, I am still not letting you out of bed for a week.”

Olivia snorted, which made James laugh.

She snuggled closer. “I’m glad our guests decided to stay in town.”

She and James had offered to let their friends stay at Cælestis, but they had all refused, opting instead to stay in the local hotel, each agreeing that she and James deserved to have their wedding night to themselves.

“So am I. You tend to be rather vocal.”

Olivia slapped his chest. “Me?”

James chuckled and grasped her hand. “Yes. You,” he responded, drawing her hand up to press a kiss to her palm. “But I am not complaining. I rather like you noisy.” He nuzzled her palm again. “Especially when you start talking dirty.”

“I do not!”

“You do!” He nipped the heel of her hand, chuckling yet again at her mock indignation. “And it’s sexy as fuck when you do.”

A soft hum of amusement vibrated against his chest; James grinned and hugged her closer.

“So what did Kincade want?” she asked him after several minutes of comfortable silence, as each finally got their breathing under control.

“What?”

“Kincade. Earlier, before he and the others left, he had you cornered, and it looked to be a very serious conversation.”

“Oh. Yeah.” James shook his head. “He was trying to continue a conversation we had yesterday.”

“Which was about?”

“In a nut shell, I was told to treat you like a lady, or he would shoot me in the arse.”

Olivia laughed, her body shaking with mirth against his. “I appreciate the thought, but I am quite capable of shooting you in the arse myself.”

“Not with your aim you’re not,” James deadpanned, then laughed when she swatted his chest again.

“Remind me again why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me.”

She shifted away from him, then propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. “Lucky for you.”

James smiled and nodded. “Don’t think I don’t know that.”

Tenderness filled Olivia’s eyes, and she ducked her head to kiss him, settling back against him as the kiss deepened. When their lips eventually parted, she nestled back into his embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“I had a chance to speak with Gareth about the training centre,” Olivia told him.

“And?”

“And, if we’re still interested, the PM’s on board. He thinks it’s an excellent idea.”

“Good.”

She nodded against his chest. “I told him we could begin construction when we return from our honeymoon.”

“Sounds good,” James said, then without warning, flipped them over, covering Olivia’s body with his. “Now, from this moment, and for the next month, I don’t want to talk about Six. I don’t want to think about Six, and I don’t want to hear about Six.”

“All right.”

“I’m serious, Olivia. I know we’ve not fully walked away from that life, and that’s how we both want it, but for now, and for the next four weeks, I selfishly want you all to myself. That includes your thoughts and attentions,” he told her. “And I promise you, you will have mine fully as well.”

Olivia ran her hands along James’ arms to his shoulders, then cradled the left side of his face. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” James smiled. “Because I intend to pamper you, Mrs. Bond, as you so richly deserve.”

“Mrs. Bond,” she breathed the name with a rush of emotion. “Does it make me any less of a feminist if I say that I love the sound of that?”

“Not at all,” James replied.

Olivia grinned, and stroked his jaw. “Good, because I am very happy to be your wife, James.”

“I’m happy you asked me,” he countered, and she giggled softly in response. “And for the record, I am both elated and honoured to be your husband. I never realized how much I wanted it, or needed it until Barbara pronounced us husband and wife. I didn’t think I could love you more than I already did, or that a little piece of paper would make any difference in my feelings, but it has, and I do.”

“I feel the same way,” she whispered, and slid her hand around to the back of his head, and drew him closer, lifting her head off the pillow to catch his mouth with hers.

It was a languorous, deep kiss, and each were breathless when their lips finally parted.

“Now, I think I’m going to start pampering my wife.”

“Is that so?” she asked and he nodded. “How are you planning to do that?”

“With a little wedding night feast,” James told her, then shifted down her body, and settled his shoulders between her thighs. He peered up at her with an almost lecherous grin. “Are you ready?”

Olivia felt her arousal surge along with the love she felt for him, and nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she replied, still sounding breathless, “I’m very ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAELESTIS: Late Roman, late Latin name which means "of the sky, heavenly".


End file.
